princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
So-Ba-Ga-Ra daze!
So-Ba-Ga-Ra daze! is a New Prince of Tennis single by Shishido. Lyrics Kanji= (Are you ready?) NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA SO 部屋についたら先ずは BA 素材を確認しろ GA 俺たちの戦いは RA 既に始まってんぜ SO 叩いて固さチェック BA さすってみて音でチェック GA 重さはちょうどいいか？ RA シーツは新しいか？ 人柄より家柄より　選ぶべきもんは… 「そば殻」そう書いて 「せいしゅん」と読んでみる ああ　感じる血潮 そうだ　それが愛だぜ NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA SO 眠るのは早いぜ BA 語り合うのはまだだ GA 勝負は先手必勝 RA 油断するなよ相棒 SO 辞書なんて信じてねぇ BA でも手相はちょっと気になる GA 戦いの雄叫びだ！ RA 勝ちにこだわれ相棒 実は勝ち負けの基準も　ルールさえ知らない 「激ダサ」敗者には 布団をかけてやる さぁ　瞳を閉じて きっと　いい夢見ろよ NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA 人柄より家柄より　選ぶべきもんは… 「そば殻」そう書いて 「せいしゅん」と読んでみる ああ　感じる血潮 そうだ　それが愛だぜ NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA さぁみんなおやすみだ ダッシュで退散だ 大目玉食らう前に 寝たふりして… 気がつけばもう 朝が来るぜ |-| Romaji= (Are you ready?) NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA SO heya ni tsuitara mazu wa BA sozai o kakunin shiro GA oretachi no tatakai wa RA sudeni hajimatten ze SO tatai te katasa chekku BA sasutte mite oto de chekku GA omosa wa choodo ii ka? RA shiitsu wa atarashii ka? hitogara yori iegara yori erabubeki mon wa … `soba gara' soo kaite `sei shun' to yonde miru aa kanjiru chishio sooda sore ga ai daze NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA SO nemuru no wa hayai ze BA katariau no wa madada GA shoobu wa sente hisshoo RA yudan suru na yo aiboo SO jisho nante shinjite nee BA demo tesoo wa chotto ki ni naru GA tatakai no otakebida! RA kachi ni kodaware aiboo jitsuwa kachimake no kijun mo ruuru sae shiranai `geki dasa' haisha ni wa futon o kakete yaru saa hitomiwotojite kitto ii yume miro yo NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA hitogara yori iegara yori erabubeki mon wa … `soba gara' soo kaite `sei shun' to yonde miru aa kanjiru chishio sooda sore ga ai daze NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA Saa minna oyasumida dasshu de taisanda oomedama kurau mae ni neta furi shite… kigatsukeba moo asa ga kuru ze |-| English= Are you ready? NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA SO When we arrive in the room, first BA let's check the bed GA Our battle RA has suddenly started SO check the hardness by striking it BA check the sound by rubbing it GA Is the weight just right? RA Are the sheets new? Rather than personality, rather than the social standing of ones family, you should choose... Write "Buckwheat husk" try to read it as "Youth" Aa, the blood you feel That's right, it's love NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA SO We go to bed early BA haven't even talked with each other yet GA When it comes to battles, early bird gets the worm RA Don't let your guard down, partner SO Believe in the dictionary BA But I'm a little interested in palm reading GA This is our war cry! RA make sure to win, partner In fact, even the criteria for winning or losing doesn't know the rules For the lame loser I lay down a futon Well, close your eyes You'll see good dreams for sure "Hey Choutarou, don't forget. Effort is not something you say to yourself. You can say it's an effort only after you have a person recognize it. To challenge the unknown world... you do it because you believe your future is there. Choutarou, do you know this Haiku? 'Ah, buckwheat husks! all that remains of the warriors' dreams.' * ...Eeh? You really know it? ...wow..." NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA Rather than personality, rather than the social standing of ones family, you should choose... Write "Buckwheat husk" try to read it as "Youth" Aa, the blood you feel That's right, it's love NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA NOT SO BAD！ SO・BA・GA・RA Good night everyone I back off with a dash Before I get a good scolding I pretend to sleep... When I realize, it's morning already Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles